edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adl, Adil n Adiy
Adl, Adil n Adiy is the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast in an Arabic setting; more specifically, it plays off in one of the more poor Arabic areas/countries. It was the first submission to the Ed, Edd n Eddy culture series. As Adl, Adil and Adiy are three below-average boys from the simple town "Nrh Khwkh" (Peach Creek), they try to become rich and reach the top by scamming their fellow villagers. Because most don't have much to spend, the wealthy Kazim and Rick often are the target. Created by Anastasia Stephan in 2009. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Adl The Arabic Ed. He wears a simple short robe, made from a potatoe bag. Under it he has a familiar sleeveless striped shirt. He has short, curly hair. ---- Adil The Arabic Edd. He is nicknamed "Add-an-I" (Addanai) by his surroundings. His full name is "Abdul Adil" and his second name is "Mariam" opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". Adil is dressed similar to desert people. The artist's theory about what is under Edd's hat has also been applied to this version, though altered: his long hair and the reddish birthmark on his forehead gives Adil an obvious female appearance, which is considered the problem. ---- Adiy The Arabic Eddy. His second name is "" opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". Other than Eddy, who wants money and popularity, Adiy mainly wishes wealth. He has three curly hairs and wears a robe that resembles Eddy's shirt, a purple scarf, and a white piece of rope tied to his middle which resembles Eddy's "pants chain". ---- Kazim The Arabic Kevin. Kazim comes from the richest family in the neighbourhood. Instead of a bike, he rides around on his pet dromedary, with which he often tramples the Ads with. The reason for Kazim's wealth in Adl, Adil n Adiy is connected to Kevin's jawbreaker garage and his popularity because of it. Rick is his best friend, as he is fascinated by his Western objects and he is the least poor. It insinuates that Kazim looks down on everyone who isn't rich like him. ---- Nazeara The Arabic Nazz. She has long, dark hair and wears a white dress. Instead of a cheerleader, she's a belly-dancer. ---- Rick The American Rolf. Because of his modern appearance, Rick stands out. He is accepted by the others and they treat him as a regular member of the crowd. He often shows off devices the others have never seen before, even though these devices tend to be outdated in current time, like a Game Boy. He has blond hair and a yellow shirt with a print of the American flag, blue pants and red shoes. ---- Jamil The Arabic Jimmy. Jamil has horrible teeth because his parents could never afford the care he needs to fix them. He wears a faded blue robe and a white scarf. ---- Sabah The Arabic Sarah. She has long, black, and wavy hair and big golden earrings. ---- Jonil and Stick The Arabic Jonny and Plank. Jonil is the village idiot, and hardly gets any respect from the others. While Plank was considered to be an actual character with some kind of personality; Stick is mainly being used by the disturbed Jonil to poke others and to have random conversations with. Stick doesn't "talk back". ---- Leena Kadar The Arabic Lee. Leena has a huge amount of black curly hair, and wears a long blue dress with a little white top over it. Just like her sisters, she has a beauty mark on her left cheek. ---- Marib Kadar The Arabic Marie. Mirah has black, half-curled hair that's short at the front and long at the back. She wears a black top, a long green skirt and has yellow eyeshadow. Just like her sisters she has a beauty mark on her left cheek. ---- Maya Kadar The Arabic May. Mayyasah has long black hair, and together with Nazahah the only one who's hair isn't curly/wavy. She wears a old white scarf that covers her upper body, and a long red skirt. Just like her sisters she has a beauty mark on her left cheek. Trivia * The Eds were previously called "'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli" and "Adi, Adib n Addar". Their names are still uncertain. *The story plays in an old-fashioned Arabian country, since Rick (Rolf) is too modern for it to play in the far past. *At least two cultures were mixed up in this concept, Arabic and Indian; *Adib's spot on his forehead is a typical Indian feature. *At least all the male characters have curly hair and all the females have long hair. *All the character's names, with exception of "Rick", "Stick" and possibly "Jonil", are Arabic names, but need confirmation. See also *An Ed For Everyone *An, Ann n Anny *Ei, Eii n Eiji *Eboo, Eboe n Ebay *Kret, ʇǝɹʞ n Kr.Y *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series